Battle for Blood
by jillyred
Summary: AU: Gilbert is just trying to find a job! He wants to help out his younger brother and his family, with a baby on the way and him out of a job he'll take anything he can get. Unfortunately, he ends up wrapped up in a government operation with an arrogant agent getting him into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk winter morning, the grass had a thin layer of ice covering it that made it hard and crispy. It crunched underfoot and the glare of the morning sun shone even brighter than normal. It was jarring. Unpleasant. There were no birds chirping nor was there a hum of people making their way to work. It was Sunday, and it was early. Too early for even Gilbert to be out and about, he certainly wasn't normally an early riser. The wind was bitter and wisp through his hair, making him shiver as winter's icy fingers crawled down his spine. The weather was growing colder and the days were shorter. Gilbert hated it. He hated the cold and the wet, he would much rather migrate to a warmer climate like the birds did when winter approached. The bitterness of winter made him cold, empty and lonely. That loneliness of the winter made his heart ache. Gilbert preferred to bask in the sun and feel it's warm caress across his skin, at least the thought warmed him somewhat.

Gilbert's nose was bright red as the cold bit at his face, he was sniffling and trying to keep the water from his eyes off his cheeks. The chill of the wind stung his eyes, making them weak causing his eyes to stream with water, which in turn made his face feel dry and taut. Young Gilbert, a rather brash man by nature wasn't the most likeable of gentlemen. He had few friends, but those of which held fiercely strong ties to him, and he to them. He was tall at five foot nine, though would argue with most that he was definitely six foot tall and still growing, although at the age of twenty four it was only in his imagination that he was still growing. Often he would just stand on his tip toes, or straighten his back quite sharply when faced with a measuring tape. Gilbert has short white hair and bright red eyes. His albinism was the cause of these unusual traits, often emitting fear from young children and revulsion from the elder of the populace. His eyes had always been a cause for hatred and, not uncommonly, jealousy, though most would fervently deny such an accusation. Gilbert was lucky to be endowed with flawless skin and a strong jawline. It accentuates his eyes and his handsome face. Unfortunately for a brash man like Gilbert, he also knew he was attractive, which made him arrogant and often pigheaded.

Gilbert was out and about this early morning and was walking for the sake of walking. He had no where else to go at the moment and he refused to return to his brothers house. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend. They had been together just under a year. It was a heated and whirlwind romance. They fought with each other from day one, but they loved each other just as fiercely. Or so he thought. It wasn't long before the fighting and love making turned only to fighting. There wasn't anything but hatred that spread between them now. He knew that as quickly as it had begun, it would end just as fast. They were both left with a bitter taste in their mouths and could no longer stomach the sight of each other. Gilbert took a deep breath and stopped, looking up at the cloudy grey sky and seeing his breath seep into the morning air.

Gilbert needed a job. It wasn't something that he wanted but something he needed to get. Otherwise his brother really would follow through and kick his butt to the kerb. His brother, Ludwig, was a straight laced, conventional, uptight man. Younger than Gilbert but he knew what he wanted from an early age and got it. He graduated from college at 18 got a job at his fathers firm and was working his way up, then got married to his girlfriend, Felcia, at twenty and they were now expecting their first child. Ludwig was the kind of man who knew what he wanted and got just that. He had no qualms following in his father's footsteps like Gilbert had, and quite happily took the position offered to him. His father had been ecstatic. Now, having your a grown-ass man living in your garage was not something Ludwig had dreamed but that is what had become of Gilbert when he lost his seventh job of that year. Gilbert, the highly unemployable, was living off his younger brother. How un-awesome of him.

Now Ludwig wasn't the type to throw his brother to the street, not really. Besides Felcia would never allow it. She was a caring woman and loved Ludwig and Gilbert dearly, and would love their child just the same. She would never allow Gilbert to be homeless no matter how much Ludwig threatened him with the door. Gilbert finally turned his face from the gathering clouds and towards the deserted high-street. It was odd to see it so empty when it bustled so much on the weekdays. He was determined that he would find something and appease his brother, that way he could start helping with the costs of the baby, maybe help towards the rent. Just maybe he could do something.

 _Anything._

"Affirmative, we have found a target, we will attempt to subdue within the next forty-eight hours" A gravelly voice spoke. Breaking a calm silence of the early morning.

"Family?" A second voice asked, crackling through a headset.

"Ja, but they won't miss him. Much" The voice added with a snicker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

In a slowly waking cul-de-sac, curtains stirred, doors squeaked on their hinges and floor boards creaked. Bed linens were left rumpled and day clothes ignored in favour of pyjamas and soft fuzzy slippers. Quiet giggling from young children who scampered around their houses as their parents still snoozed. In the Beilshmidt household it was still quiet. A tall gentleman of precisely five foot and eleven inches, no shorter nor taller, as he had been since the age of seventeen, in paisley green house shoes wandered into a still study. The desk was pushed against the far wall, his work laptop closed and quiet on the desk. The sun was seeping through the closed blinds and he pulled on the cord. The blinds clattering together as they flew upwards exposing the window pane and the front street outside. His hair was mostly slicked back with only two stray strands of hair out of place. They fell forwards over his left eyebrow, just above his bright blue eyes. Blue eyes that were seemed cold and piercing to the untrained eye, to anyone who knew those eyes however, were only ever perceived by them with caring and understanding.

The chiselled young man of twenty-two was Ludwig Beilshmidt. Younger brother of the one and only Gilbert Beilshmidt. He wasn't gifted with albinism like his brother had been and therefore grew up without the same antagonism as his elder had. Ludwig had spent a few years angry at those who turned their noses up at his brother, but Gilbert had always had a grin on his face, and would rub Ludwig's hair until it was messy. A small smile nearly imperceptible to most appeared on his face as he reminisced. Ludwig took a seat on his chair and opened up his laptop, the fan whirred as he switched it on and waited for it to boot up. His log in screen appeared but he didn't pay it any mind. His thoughts wandered else where, eyes lingering on the window.

Ludwig always saw himself as a practical man. He saw a problem, evaluated it and then calmly found a solution. He needed a job, and his father had one to offer, so he took it. He needed more money, so he worked harder to get a promotion and a higher salary. He saw his problems and carefully analysed how to progress. Lately, however, the problems weren't that easy to solve. Namely his brother. He loved his older brother dearly, and had fond memories of growing up with him. Gilbert was the one that was always happy, he knew how to have the most fun in any situation. When their mother left, he was the strongest and helped their father with raising him. Gilbert was admirable and Ludwig had always looked up to him. Unfortunately he now saw that smile hiding the struggles behind his face. Gilbert had never been able to find a place. Ludwig had been watching him carefully for the last few years and had come to realise how out of place Gilbert really felt. With his unusual appearance Gilbert had few friends. He feigned confidence by constantly prattling how awesome he was. Ludwig had had an easy childhood, he was loved, protected and raised by a loving farther and brother. He knew he had a different upbringing than his beloved brother. One that he knew Gilbert must have envied.

Now he had a home, a job and a loving family. He saw the struggle in Gilbert's face even more. He sometimes looked at him as he lounged around with them, gazing into the distance a faraway look on his face. He realised his brother wasn't really that happy any more. He tried to be, he feigned happiness in front of them all the time. The fact of the matter was that he just wasn't satisfied with where he was at the moment. So, Ludwig had been trying to hint at him to enrol in college, pushing him to different jobs, trying to get him to go out more. His brother was a bit dense at times though, he would need Ludwig to tell him to do something before he understood what Ludwig was trying to do. Ludwig ran his hand through his light blonde hair and sighed, leaning back against his creaking swivel chair. He swung his legs to the right, the chair swung to the left and he looked out at the grey sky. It was early-afternoon and his brother had wandered out that morning. He had heard his fight and he knew that their mess of a relationship was over. Honestly, he was glad but felt guilty for feeling relieved. He knew Gilbert had felt passionate about this woman, but he also knew that they weren't right for each other. They were too similar and clashed at everything. He was glad to no longer hearing their heated arguments under his roof, or their heated passions. Felicia had been relieved to say the least. Not wanting to raise their child with their loud lives.

Ludwig watched as the clouds churned together, patches of darker grey pushing the whiter clouds around, the grey sky become muddied and darker. Rain clouds. Ludwig thought pensively about the upcoming weather, put his hand on his desk and pushed himself to his feet. He stepped closer to the window and fogged the glass with his breath. "Gilbert, where are you?" He said aloud. It wasn't particularly late in the day, often Gilbert would disappear for an entire weekend. However, having recently broken up with his girlfriend he didn't have much place to go. He furrowed his brow but his concern didn't even lift even as his phone vibrated on the desk, the caller ID informing him it was Gilbert.

"Off wandering are you?" He asked as he answered the phone. He smiled into the receiver expecting some snappy retort about having his own life, but was graced with something a little different. A happier tone.

"Ah yes! Luddy I got a job!" He said breathlessly but with exuberance. Ludwig was of course pleased, curious, but pleased nonetheless.

"Oh? How did you manage that on a Sunday morning?" He questioned him carefully, not wanting to ruin his good mood. He preferred his cocky brother to a sullen one.

"There was these guys down in China town looking for a delivery guy, they are even providing me with a scooter!" He laughed and continued. "Isn't that cool? They are insuring it and stuff too! Those guys are being really awesome about it! I just have to show up when they need me to deliver anything! Easy!" He said excitedly down the phone. It did seem like a good opportunity for him, it would certainly keep him busy. But for how long? How long until he got bored and would quit again? He hummed softly before replying.

"That's great Gil, I'm proud of you" He said, careful as to how he portrayed his emotions. He would always worry too much about his brother. Gilbert laughed again and told him more about the job before hanging up.

Ludwig looked back out the window. The wind picked up and small droplets began to hit the windowpane. His stomach churned and he had an odd feeling of apprehension. He was worried. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt this way, but it was building up and spilling over. His hand shook slightly as he placed his phone on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Gilbert returned to the house later that evening riding on the delivery bike. It was a Gilera Runner 125cc in a shiny pristine red with a clean black seat that was only slightly dented from previous use. He could get it easily to sixty miles per hour and found it ran well even on the bumpy country roads. Although, he did bounce around a little bit too much for his own liking and felt like he could have flown right into the bushes. It ran perfectly, he actually spent little while travelling around through town and the back roads. The little bit of freedom it offered him made him feel less caged. He switched off the engine and was left with his rear end feeling a bit numb, he pulled the key out of the bike and pushed down the bike stand. He grinned and pulled off the helmet the owners had leant him and swung his leg over the bike. He put the chain around the front wheel, the chain clinking and clanging against the metal of the spokes, clicking the large lock closed. He grinned at it and pocketed the keys before jogging up to the front door for the evening.

They all spent the rest of the night doing typical family stuff. They ate together, Gilbert a beacon of cheeriness, which helped to light the whole room. They played games and they talked about their news of the day, mostly there wasn't much to talk about as it had been a quiet Sunday but they talked nonetheless. When Gilbert was happy, it seeped into everyone. He sparked smiles in people. It was one of the reasons Ludwig and their father adored him, because he helped them to cope with the loss of their mother. However, lately he had lost much of his light. Felicia had been grinning at Ludwig often throughout the night, happy to see the brother-in-law she had known come back to them. No matter if it was a short time. It was a positively lovely evening with food, games and plenty of laughs.

Ludwig hoped his unease would drift away now his brother was trying to look forwards.

Gilbert was called the next day at seven thirty in the evening. He was to head straight to the store to pick up the order, it was his first one so he had to prove to himself and his boss that he was capable. He was told not to forget anything, check the order and check the payment needed. He quickly dressed in thick jeans with boots that went over his ankles and a thick raincoat to keep him warm whilst riding. He also found some thick winter gloves they has used for skiing the night before to protect his hands. He had a warm fleece under his jacket, riding a bike got so cold, especially late in the evening. He gave Felicia a kiss on the cheek and punched his brother in the arm with a grin before running out the door before he could retaliate. He was already driving away when Ludwig got to the door and softly closed it.

"I'm worried" Ludwig told his wife. Felicia came up next to him and leaned heavily against his arm, her ankles were swollen and uncomfortable. She wrapped and arm around his and pulled his face down so she was looking into his eyes. She then put her hands on each side of his face and smiled.

"You're always worried. He is happy at least for now. It's good for him to go out" She said trying to ease the tension she could feel in his body.

"I know. But something doesn't feel right to me" He replied, he closed his eyes and put his hands over hers. "Something's wrong" He added, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. Felicia frowned too, Ludwig had always been a worrier but not without good reason. She let her hands slip away from his face and she cocked her head to the side a little, looking at him carefully. His icy blue eyes opened and looked back at her, with such caring that her stomach fluttered. She looked out the way Gilbert had left and an unsettled feeling brewed inside her too, her husband had sparked a new worry inside her.

It wasn't much of a distance to the store on the bike so he arrived pretty sharp-ish and hurried in to pick up the order. They seemed happy he had arrived so fast and nearly threw the order at him, and pushed the address into his hand. He greeted Gilbert warmly and never once questioned his appearance. He was a breath of fresh air that eased Gilbert's usual unease when meeting new people. "Go, hurry hurry Gilbert, they don't like to wait" He said, a little nervousness in his voice.

"You got it!"

He was only given one order, and one address. That was all they had for him at the moment as anyone else ordering food was eating in the restaurant. He grinned and thanked the man again before heading out. When he got google maps on his phone he realised it was quite a distance away. Which perplexed him, why would they take an order for something this far away. He shrugged and put the sat-nav on his bike then started it up. It would take him forty minutes to get to his destination so he better get headed off if he wanted to get paid.

The drive was long and his butt was a little bit achy when he arrived but he tried to walk it off, and rubbed a little bit of blood back into his behind. He grabbed the food and wandered over to the building. It had gotten dark in his journey over, there was a small light on in the building but the rest of the place was pitch black. It was in a rural area and old farmhouse that was being refurbished. The house honestly looked abandoned, it was run down and half the roof was missing. But, there was a light on. So surely they must be staying in the house whilst they were fixing it up. Gilbert shrugged and hopped off his bike before walking with a slight skip to the door. He banged on the door and waited. It was silent. "Hello?" He called.

"Come in" A voice called from somewhere in the house. Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced back towards the bike, his stomach feeling nervous. He opened the door. It made no noise at all. In the darkness and with a spooky voice in the distance Gilbert was expecting a creaky door.

"Hello, I have your food?" He called out again. He wandered into the dark and damp house and followed the distant light where the voice had emanated from. He found the source of the light, but there was no one around. He saw something move quickly behind and turned towards it only to be greeted by the butt of a gun. His body fell into a messy heap on the floor, his head smashing against a coffee table and the food emptying on top of his unconscious body.

 _Ludwig started to feel sick._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to my little story! Just want to let people know I am not going to be setting specific times for updates, I will update when I can and as often as I can. However, I want this story to be at least half decent haha! I am aoming for actiotype setting hoping to add in fights so will be looking forward to that and also dreading it! I really love these two as a pair so I am looking forward to them annoying the hell out of each other. If anyone would like to Beta my work for me that would be fantastic cause I really need one haha. Thanks and buh-bye!

 **Part Four**

The air was damp as the clouds readied themselves to rain, it was thick with tension. The clouds almost seemed reluctant to rain, as though if it began it would be unable to prevent what happened next. But the first small droplet sky rocketed it's way towards the earth. It fell on the side of a pavement about three miles from the old farmhouse and shattered into minuscule droplets, alone, before its brethren followed. The rain began in earnest after that first drop found its place and the world was soon filled with a soft hum as the rain poured. A dark black car stood a short distance away, at the top of a slowly sloping hill. The car was cool and had clearly been there for some time. It wasn't, however, as vacant as it seemed.

Inside the car a man sat prone in the drivers seat. He was carefully observing the farmhouse with unusually coloured eyes. To most they were blue. But in certain lights his eyes were violet. His eyes were sharp and focussed, they pierced through the night sky with an unprecedented ease. His hair was ruffled and unkempt, as though he had been sleeping fitfully. Or, in his car. He had cheek length brown hair, and a large cow lick at the front of his head. He had tried to force it down before and yet it remained around to completely frustrate the irate gentleman. He was a man of class, a man with particular tastes. He saw himself as sophisticated and educated, always aiming for the best in life. In his current job, he was rising in the ranks. He had recently been given a job needing to be handled with the utmost care, in which he knew in himself he would be able to handle it.

The young man, Roderich Edelstein, was a perfectionist. He was thirty one and in the prime of his life accelerating forwards in his position and aiming for the top. He had watched the white haired man walk into the house. He hadn't seen him leave yet though. He tensed when an hour later he saw a truck pull into the drive and pick up the bike and leave. The man still hadn't left the building. Roderich was very methodical and had been counting the minutes pass in the clock in his head, he hadn't needed a watch or clock since he was twenty three, and had realised the man had been inside the farm house for over four hours. He had been watching the house for a few weeks now. Working in shifts with other agents and the most activity they saw was during the day when the builders arrived to work on the property. However, every night there was always the same couple of people coming and going. The white haired guy wasn't anyone he had seen before, and he had a bag of food by the looks of it.

He was a civilian.

Roderich grew more concerned when he saw the Russian pull up. His whole body tensed and he leaned forwards, watching him from his distance as he entered the house. Now he was worried for the man's life. Before, he was curious, now he was terrified for the man. Before long, if he wasn't careful he would have a murder on his hands. Those same hands clenched into tight fists and the blood seeped from them, making them go pale white. He had to wait.

Three hours, thirty five minutes and two seconds. That's how long the Russian remained in the building. He left with a slow amble and was bundled into his car with his bodyguards and driver before speeding off into the distance. Roderich saw no sign of the man. He had to take his chance. It was now or never. He had to try and save him. Unless it was already too late.

Roderich knew the building was now empty. He had watched every person come and go from her in the last twenty four hours. But Roderich was a cautious man and refused to be taken for a fool, or by surprise. So he used a back window. A window that didn't actually exist as it hadn't been fitted yet. He clambered over, being quiet and slick. He feet barely made a noise on the wooden floor on the other side. Most of the room was covered with white sheeting for the builders, and was also considerably dusty and empty of all furniture. Roderich wandered through the room, careful not to make a noise, he worried the floor would creak but it was thankfully silent. He got to the door-less door frame and wandered through. He could hear noises to the left of him, muffled and panicked. The man must be in there. He peeked out the door way and adjusted his eyes to a different darkness, watching for three seconds before analysing it was clear. His gun was gripped tightly in his hands, poised and ready to shoot should he find the need. There were two doors ahead of him in the hallway, and behind him there were three. He was heading to the one at the far end of the hall, it had a small light under the door.

They fitted this one room with a door, Roderich thought curiously to himself.

The other room was dark like the others and had no door. He got himself lower. No one expects an attack from beneath them. Crouching enabled him to use the full force of his legs behind any punch he may need to muster. Most people expect to be hit from someone standing poised. He would not give them the opportunity to glance downwards. He made it to the door in and looked for a key hole. There was none, so the door would be unlocked and open. His hand gripped the door handle and he quickly shoved it open, his body low as he stood next to the doors hinges. Hiding his body behind the wall. A muffled voice got louder and more panicked.

So he was alone.

Roderich stood and walked into the lit room, it was mostly under construction like the rest of the place was, but there was a surgical table in the middle of it and a panicking man tied to it. His face expressed the pure terror he was feeling. Roderich looked at him carefully, his head was bandaged and his mouth and eyes were covered. He was pulling at ties on his wrists as he tried to free himself. Roderich walked over to the man and started to untie him. The man flinched and moaned beneath him.

"It's okay I am here to help you. Stay calm and we'll make it out alive" Roderich's voice was calm, collected and betraying no emotion at all. He pulled of binds covering his mouth.

"What the fuck!" Gilbert yelled. He was struggling in earnest now. "Who the fuck are you, let me go!" He shouted louder. Roderich rolled his eyes and covered his mouth again.

"Oh, do be quiet, I am trying to help you escape. Please watch your language" He hated cursing and the complete unnecessary use of it. He unbound the man's face so he could see but left his mouth gagged, pulling at his legs first. Before he untied his wrists he looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. "No more screaming we have to be quiet. Don't panic okay, I am one of the good guys. Here, look at my I.D. Badge" He pulled it out and showed it to him. Gilbert's eyes wandered to it and he seemed to relax a little. Roderich gave him a nod and then helped to loosen his wrists. The man reached up and undid the gag on his mouth.

"You didn't have to gag me again, this is fucked up okay?!" He said, his voice remained loud. He couldn't help it, he was just kidnapped and tied up in an old house to be experimented on or whatever. Roderich observed him as his body moved to sit up. Gilbert swung his legs around and stood, then swayed. "Oh shii-" He said as he felt his body falling. Roderich caught him, and pulled an arm over his shoulder.

"Come now, none of that, we need to leave. Immediately, I don't know when the Russian will be back" He said. This time Gilbert could hear the urgency in his voice and he nodded. Not before he threw up onto both of their shoes. "Oh you fiend!" Roderich said indignantly before half dragging him half carrying him towards the exit, right through the pile of vomit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi again! Would love some reviews just to see how it's coming along, also if anyone can beta for me holler at me. Hope you enjoy this part. Thanks :)

 **Part Five**

Gilbert sank into the passenger seat of the car, and fumbled with the seatbelt his hands feeling so clumsy and heavy, it took him a moment to pull the belt over his chest and click it into place. The other man had already run around the other side and was sitting in the drivers seat starting the car. Gilbert felt awful. His head was spinning badly and he felt sick again. He was trying not to throw up on the floor of the nice car when Roderich started the engine and was driving off into the night with speed. "Ta-take me home" Gilbert asked. His body was on fire. It felt like he couldn't get any hotter. His heart racing, maybe with fear, from the rush of it all, or maybe from this new sickness he felt, he wasn't sure. His face was just so warm, he opened the window to get air as they drove, and it helped a little bit. But his clothes felt too restrictive. Too confined.

"Sorry kid, we have to get you back to my headquarters" Roderich said sharply, he was watching the road carefully. Checking behind him at all times, being sure that he wasn't being followed. Changing course several times in order to elude an pursuers. He reasoned after some time that if they were to find the man missing they would likely be unable to trace him now. Gilbert sat up straighter and looked at him with a glare. It was weakened when he felt his head spin and he had to lean heavily against the car seat again.

"B-but-" He said. "What about my family, my brother is gonna be worried" He spoke frantically, his voice was getting weaker and he felt his eyelids heavy. "Mr.-Mr. Dude-" His head fell into his hand and he groaned. "I feel really bad" He lowered his head further into his lap, his arms around his stomach as he tried to soothe his nausea. Roderich took a spare second to actually glance at the man and agreed he did look awful. He frowned and reached over to put a hand on his head.

"Oh, you are burning up" He said with concern. His foot pushed further on the accelerate. They finally turned onto a motorway and he upped his speed to ninety miles per hour and raced down the road. It was dark and the way was clear. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked, trying to get him to talk to him.

"Gil-Gilbert, Gilbert Beilshmidt " He said softly, trying to keep himself awake. He was scared. He was scared to drift to sleep in case he died, who knew what those people had done to him.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert, what do you do?" He asked, hoping that the stimulus of questions could help him. Gilbert laughed bitterly, he wiped at his face. Tears? Roderich thought to himself.

"I was a fucking delivery guy, first night" He replied. Roderich glanced at him again. Gilbert laughed then, once he started he couldn't stop, his laughter caught him fiercely in the chest until he was breathless. Roderich just watched him. Gilbert's head fell back against the head seat his face was damp with sweat and he glanced out at the passing street lamps. "I was just hoping to save some money a while. You know, help my brother out with his kid, may do some laundry once in a while" He smiled a little bit again. "You know I was going to try real damn hard at this job. Just so my brother would stop worrying some" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm always such a screw up"

Roderich just listened to the boy rant, having his little tantrum then coughed to clear his throat. "People take different walks of life, be it one of simplicity or on of great excellence, they are all important and we all have our roles to play." He didn't try to reach out to him, he wasn't the over caring type. He glanced over at the man again but he had passed out, his head drooping down towards his chest. "Damn it, you better live" He said aggravated and increased his speed. He need to get back to headquarters about five minutes ago.

* * *

"Yeah..."

"I don't know Arthur...he's just a kid"

"Why him?"

"You know the Russian, he likes...unique...people"

"So..what do we do now?"

Gilbert groaned, his hand felt sluggish as he tried to move it. Something was caught around his wrist and he pulled at it, yanked it harder but as it came free it burned. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open his eyes and get up. He felt someone pushing on his shoulder and he fell easily back against a soft bed. "Oi, ya git you pulled out your I.V." A very grouchy and very British man said. He sounded in his late forties, a bit gruff around the edges and wizened to the world. Gilbert finally opened his eyes and felt another hand on his left palm, pushing a needle back into the back of his hand.

"Ow" Although he said ow, but it was almost like a sigh as his body didn't really register the pain that well. He said it almost like a reflex.

"Alright Lad, that didn't hurt now did it" The British voice said again, when his eyes finally cleared he looked up at the man who's voice was grating in his ears. He was quite short so he didn't have to look far, his hair was greying on the sides but clearly used to be a dirty blonde, his eyes betrayed his clearly very active mind, they burned with intelligence and tenacity. Gilbert must have looked like a deer caught in headlights to him. He glanced to the other voice and saw the man who had saved him. Roderich? Gilbert went to speak but coughed instead. The nurse who had been out of his line of sight returned and gave him a warm smile. The only one who was actually trying to make him feel at ease.

"Where the fuck am I?" He finally asked.

"Oh Roderich dear you were right, what a crass mouth" The Brit said and sat down on a seat near his bed, he glanced at his watch and looked back at Gilbert who glared at him. "You're safe, don't you worry Gilbert Percival Beilshmidt" Gilbert blanched hearing a middle name he never told anyone, and then his face turned three shades darker as the blood rushed to his cheeks. "We are going to look after you now" He added, then rose to his feet. The chair scraping against the floor and brushing against the lime green curtain behind it. "Come Mr. Jones, always on my tail now, let's go" He said in a hurry and rushed out through the curtains. Gilbert spotted a man in his thirties or so following closely behind, a phone clutched tightly in his hands and an earpiece nestled tightly in his right ear.

Roderich was still leaning against another chair on the opposite side of the room. "Roderich, Roddy, Dude, whoever you are, can you please explain what is happening. I have gone from being a delivery boy to lying in this bed in about three seconds and I have no idea what the hell is happening"

The man gave a heavy sigh, as though he was burdened with such a heavy duty of talking to this man and pulled his chair to where Gilbert's head lay. "So, the job you thought you had wasn't a job actually for you. It was merely a ruse to get you to that farm house and into the Russians hands. What he did to you in there I can't tell you because only you know that. What he was planning with you, I'm not yet sure. So, Gilbert Percival, why don't you tell me what you do know" He said and gave him a smile. Well, it may look like a smile, but in reality he had just pressed his lips into a hard line as he tried to seem approachable.

"I uh-I just got there and, and then I walked into that room with the table, then I heard a noise" He swallowed, his throat dry and scratchy. Roderich leaned over almost without thinking and poured him a glass of water before handing it to him. "Danke" Gilbert said and swallowed quickly. "I woke up" He paused and glanced at the man next to him. He was however quietly watching him. "I woke up, and there was a man there" Gilbert's mind raced as he tried to picture what he saw, but flash blocked him as he tried to remember. He shook his head and thought again. "He was tall, huge really, and he smiled at me" Gilbert shivered, there was another flash in his head, he shook his head to chase it away and looked back at Roderich. "Then he left" He looked away. "They all left, and I was stuck there" He swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes burning as he tried to blink away forthcoming tears. He looked at Roderich again. Glaring to hide how scared he was. "Can I go home now?"

The man was watching him with a perplexed look on his face before answering him. "You can't. Not yet"

"What? Am I a prisoner or something? Why are you holding me here" He said, his voice getting high pitched s he began to panic. He started to sit up straighter and attempted to get out of his bed.

"Well, you see, there is one small little problem" Roderich began, his hand pulling Gilbert back onto the bed where he slumped uncomfortably.

"With what?"

"Your head"


	6. Chapter 6

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;"Part 6/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;"Ludwig was frantic. He was cleaning furiously. The toilet had been cleaned five times now and the bowl was so shiny he swore he could see his face in it. His hands were shaking with anxiety and restlessness. His brother was missing. He didn't come back after his delivery and the people at the Chinese restaurant said he didn't show up. The bike had been left abandoned at the top of town by the train station. He was just gone. Nobody seems to have seen him at all. Felicia has been crying for the best part of three hours now, moping in the front room unable to do anything except worry. Ludwig had contacted the police, but due to Gilbert being an adult fully capable of looking after himself, and the whereabouts of the missing vehicle, they wouldn't investigate until he had failed to contact them for longer than forty-eight hours. Ludwig had assured them that Gilbert had no where to go and he wouldn't leave so unexpectedly without telling his family. They had agreed but this was 'just procedure'./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;"So, Ludwig was scrubbing the toilet. He took a moment and looked down at it. It sparkled mockingly at him in return. He ran a hand through his hair and his fist hit down on the side of the bath tub. A gentle thud resounded in the room. "Luddy?" A small voice called from the front room, he heard rustling as his wife tried to get to her feet. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""It's okay Feli, just stay there. I just slipped" He replied and rose to his feet. He pulled off the pink rubber gloves and put them on the side of the tub and they made a soft thwack. He stretched out his cramping legs, having been crouched at the toilet for too long they now ached. He made his way yo the front room and found his wife still under a small blanket, tissues in a waste bin next to her and more on her lap. Her eyes were ringed red and her face still damp. "Oh sweetheart" He said softly. "He'll come back, or he'll call" He soothed and took a seat next to her. She sniffled and lay her head against him./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""I-It isn't like him" She said snivelling, her voice raw and croaky. "Why would he-" She began. "I don't-don't understand" She was shaking a little and Ludwig pulled her blankets tighter around her shoulders. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Neither do I. But I promise, we'll have him back soon" He added reassuringly. Although he made these promises, not even he was sure he could fulfil them. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; border-bottom: 0.5000pt solid #000000; mso-border-bottom-alt: 0.5000pt solid #000000; padding: 0pt 0pt 0pt 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;"Gilbert was really tired of being told what to do. Being poked and prodded and toyed with. He had been kidnapped, beaten, experimented on and now was too weak to really do anything. He had been struggling with a fever for what felt like days now, but his delirium wasn't really helping him. He was back in the same hospital bed again and Roderich was sitting there next to him. Just as he had before. His fever was being kept at bay by medicines provided by the nurses and doctors who kept coming by to check on him. "Roddy" He began. The older man tsked and rolled up his paper before even acknowledged him and whacked him on the head. "Hey, I'm sick" He said and pouted. His hand reach out for him and eventually he found his shoulder. "Can I go home yet?" He asked. "I'm like, super ready to get in my own bed" He said, adding emphasis to the super just so Roderich understood. The man sighed again, as he was wont to do around Gilbert Beilshmidt. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Well, I believe the Mr. Kirkland wanted me to be here because he had some news for, well, the both of us apparently. Which only means it can't be good" Arthur Kirkland didn't deliver news to anybody. He was far too high ranking to be a delivery boy, even his subordinate Jones doesn't deliver messages./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Am I dying?" Gilbert asked, his hand was gripping Roderich's shoulder a little tighter. Gilbert had to admit, for a stuck up guy like Roderich he was well built. He had broad shoulders and thick powerful muscles that he must train hard for. His arms were thick and looked strong. He was pretty jealous. Gilbert by all means wasn't muscular at all. He was skinny sure, but he wasn't built like Roderich was. Underneath his crisp white shirt Gilbert could feel his muscles tensing as he gripped him. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Don't be so foolish" He said and pushed his hand away. Gilbert looked at him this time, his face was determined and fierce. "Your fevers are subsiding and you are stronger than you were when I found you. You just needed the right treatment" He said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against his chair. "Besides, a doctor would tell you that news not Mr. Kirkland" He put a hand to his face, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought to himself. "I don't know, but either way it can't be good" He added, just as the curtain swished back and Mr. Kirkland himself was smiling at them. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;"Oh so politely. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; border-bottom: 0.5000pt solid #000000; mso-border-bottom-alt: 0.5000pt solid #000000; padding: 0pt 0pt 0pt 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;"Forty-eight hours had passed. Gilbert was no where to be seen. Felicia was a complete mess and Ludwig was angry. The police were coming to their house this afternoon to discuss a 'very sensitive matter' and then the issue with Gilbert would be resolved. Ludwig did not understand that at all, his brother was still gone, how would the issue be resolved? All he could do was wait. He was prepared, his wife he had tried to settle in their bedroom as he didn't want her to get too upset. The knock on the door sounded through the quiet house and Ludwig glared at it. What a hateful sound. He went to the front door and instead of police officers, a couple of men dressed in suits were stood there. "Hello?" He looked at them completely perplexed and confused. What in the world was happening. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Are you Ludwig Beilshmidt?" One of them asked. Their voices were almost soothing, the must be quite practised at this. They then simultaneously presented their I.D. Badges. They weren't police officers, they were part of the secret service. Gilbert what have you got mixed up in?/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Yes, that's me" He replied, his back straightening unconsciously. If he wasn't a towering figure before he was now. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""May we come inside?" The same man asked, and he asked with a smile. Ludwig stepped aside without saying another word to gesture them into his home. He closed the door quietly behind them and walked to the kitchen where he had two chairs waiting for the officers./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""I presume this is regarding my brother" He said as he went to the kettle, as is customary to quests in your home, you should offer a hot beverage. "I must say I was expecting uniformed officers" Their faces didn't change, he asked them if they wanted tea, one declined the other wanted it black. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Sir, we are unable to give you the location of Gilbert Beilshmidt, but we can assure you that he is being taken care of, and we will try to update you as to when he can return as soon as possible" Ludwig listened and found his temper rising as they spoke. His fist slammed onto the work surface and the mugs jolted and clinked slightly at the force. His jaw tensed and he could feel his blood pumping in his body, his adrenaline raw in his veins. This was his brother, his family and he was being dangled in front of him. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Are you fucking with me?" He said, his voice was loud and booming. "Where is my brother?" He shouted at the men, his temper only rising. The last forty-eight hours had been hell for both him and Felicia and they were 'unable to give his location'?/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;"The men stood together and the man named Mr. Sadik Adnan unbuttoned his jacket unconsciously and put his hands up as if in surrender. "Please calm down sir. I understand your distress Mr Beilshmidt, but this is a government matter and we cannot disclose the details" He said, his voice attempted to calm the man. Ludwig glared at them with an unfathomable rage he couldn't quiet before he fell into a chair and just sat there. He heard a timid knock at the kitchen door. Ludwig couldn't move so Sadik opened the door. There stood a very scared and very pregnant Felicia. "Lu-Luddy?" She said scared. She hurried over to him and placed a hand on his back./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""Sir, you shouldn't try to find Gilbert for now. He's safe" The other man, named Heracles Karpusi./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""When? When can we see him again? Can't he call us? When will we know?" Ludwig asked, finally finding his voice again. They looked at each other. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri;""We have our number, we will ring you as soon as we know. When he can Gilbert will be allowed to contact you" They added. "We're very sorry sir, we are only allowed to say this much" They talked quietly about numbers to contact and tried to reassure the couple as much as possible before they left, leaving a cold unknowing behind them. /span/p 


End file.
